Idea
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: A Home Story; all the info you need is inside. What you have to say is important, so please tell me if I should do this! Will be One-sided Oh/Tip and K-plus or T. UNBETA'D
1. The Big Idea

**A/N: So just a little story idea I cooked up; dunno if i'll ever write it or when I will get to it (** _ **Sacrifice**_ **and** _ **The North**_ **take top priority at the moment). I'll give you facts I wish to include, a Synopsis (summary), and an unofficial excerpt below.**

 **SYNOPSIS:**

 _ **After Gratuity "Tip" Tucci and JLo, commonly known as "Oh", get into a fight, life takes a turn for the worse as a shady group of aliens known as "Hurricane" kidnap him. They also take the young Prince Gorg, who is to be the next Gorg Commander. Tip gathers her crew of misfits to rescue her best friend before it's too late. Her companions include: Pig the calico cat, the unwilling ex-captain Smek, the Boov Kyle, and the hover-car Slushious (for emergencies).**_

 **One-sided Oh/Tip and either K-plus or T for possible violence.**

 **UNOFFICIAL EXCERPT:**

… _Tip held on fiercely with both hands, refusing to let go. Her green eyes were wide in fear._

" _Tip!" Oh yelled over the noise. The rain whipped around them, propelled by the ship's engine. "Let go!"_

" _No!" She shouted back, tightening her hold. "I won't let anything happen to you; Not again!" Horrifying images of the Gorg ship running him over replayed through her mind briefly. She couldn't let it happen. Not again._

" _Please! You cannot being taken too! Think about Mimom!" His blue eyes met hers. Then he smiled abruptly, the yellow fading to its normal violet hue._

 _His voice dropped lower, but she heard him all the same._

" _JLo trusts Gratuity to find him. Just promise me - I'll know Tip wills find me."_

 _Her hand was slipping; rain chilling the warmth between them. She would feel the cold for a long time if he left. She didn't want to lose her best friend. He lurched out of her grasp even more, but she didn't want to let go, didn't want to lose him. Just before they lost their grip, she met his eyes and did the only thing she could._

" _I promise, Oh. I'll find you."_

 **END**

 **FACTS:**

 **Pig is a female cat. There is only one scene in the movie where Pig is referred to as a "He". In the books pig was a gray She-cat (though I will keep her calico. She's prettier that way I think). Also, the only way for a calico to be male is for them to have Klinefelter's (XXY chromosome) and be infertile. I want to leave room open for maybe a one-shot involving kits, so Pig is a She in all my stories henceforth.**

 **May or not put song lyrics at the beginning of a chap. Only songs from the movie soundtrack, though (Towards the sun, feel the light, as real as you and me, Cannonball (my fav), red balloon, etc.)**

 **Certain references to the book series will be made, but much of the movie will be involved. I'll need you to work with me people (that sounds rude; sorry).**

 **I made up the reproduction of the Gorg (Movie-starfish ones) thusly - As a generation nears it's lifespan, an egg/stone is created. Every Gorg, except the commander, put a drop of blood in it. Baby Gorgs begin to grow as the older generation dies off. Only the Commander Gorg lives to raise the babies (at least in our specific CGorg's case; dunno if that's gonna be the norm.) One Gorg out of all the babies grows to be the next Commander Gorg, and is known as the Prince Gorg. This is a character who Oh (JLo) will nickname "PG" - since he's an adolescent gorg. (Adolescents turn yellow before becoming Orange adults, BTW).**

 **Some Boov live on Earth, though Oh asks them not to follow him as captain anymore, and follow whatever human government they live under. They only agree under the pretense that "if anything happens to the captain or he needs them, their loyalty is only to him". Others live on Saturn's moon Titan - Now called New Boovworld.**

 **The curse "Poomp" was used in both Book and Movie. Shall be used here.**

 **R and R please!**


	2. More

**A/N: So some additional info to help with.**

 **Also, thanks to** **Sammy Heroes** **for their review and fav!**

 **POSSIBLE TITLES:**

"Hurricane" after the alien group.

"Far From Home" cause who doesn't love a play off the title?

 **SONGS USED (Including their movie scenes so you know what they are):**

 **Red Balloon** **– Charli XCX** (Beginning scene of home/Title opening where Oh is just narrating about a new start)

 **Run To Me** **– Coffee** (First part with Oh and Tip in Slushious running from the Boov)

 **Dancing In The Dark** **– Rihanna** (The dancing scene ~ Hands in the air)

 **Cannonball – Kiesza ** (The whole part where they start becoming friends and it's raining and Oh fixes Tip's blanket while she sleeps. (My fav. Song from the movie, and most definitely a ship song)

 **Towards The Sun** **– Rihanna** (Boov are escaping and Oh is trying to get Tip to go with him and they kinda fight)

 **Feel The Light** **– Jennifer Lopez** (Oh is captain looking back at Earth and decides to go help Tip find Mimom)

 **As Real As You And Me** **– Rihanna** (That heartbreaking moment where Oh knows he's probably gonna die, throws the rock to Tip, and the Gorg ship lands on him. Then he's fine and hugs all around)

 **So whatever I do with these, it'll be similar scenes feeling/atmosphere-wise. Lyrics will probably be posted at the end of the appropriate chapter.**

 **Thanks for your time – there's almost 20 views!**


	3. It's begun

"Far From Home" has been started/posted. Chapter length will vary. Please enjoy


End file.
